Data from an application can be validated against a number of validation criteria. For example, data can be checked to verify that the application is running within standard parameters. For example, in a game application, the number of levels or the amount of game points to buy upgrades can be validated. Additionally, data entered into a computer system uses certain formats to be processed properly by the system. Software executing on received data has limits on data values provided for certain data items under different conditions. Data validation may be used to verify data is being transformed within boundary values or in accordance with conditions.
In the past, validation based on data was performed as part of the code of the application for which data was being validated. A change to the validation logic resulted in recompilation of source code or updates to application copies executing on user computers. The same validation logic for a data item, for example the format of a name, applicable to multiple applications, for example game applications which run on the same gaming platform, is duplicated. Furthermore, validation code increases the executable size of an application.